


He's Weird

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Heart’s Ink [4]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Heart’s Ink [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413313
Kudos: 13





	He's Weird

All day long there was a smile on your face, looking forward to that night. It was also the last day of school before Thanksgiving break, so the kids in class were extra hyper. A few times you had to reign them in, but you didn’t mind. It wasn’t like they were little hellions. They were simply little kids with a lot of energy. You were sure that at least half would nap on the way home.

“Bye, Kayla. Enjoy your Thanksgiving!” You smiled at one of your students. “Have a good break, Billy.” As the kids filed out and into the hall to be ushered to either the bus area, or for parent pick up, you waved to them, saying goodbye to each. “Bye, Tucker.” You smiled to the last student. A little boy wearing a Metallica shirt.

He stopped and looked up at you. “My cousin is picking me up today. Can you walk with me?” He asked.

You nodded and he took your hand. “Why do you need me to walk you?” You asked, curious.

“I’ve only met him a couple times.” Tucker told you as you moved through the halls. “He’s nice. Mom trusts him, but he’s… _weird_.”

“Tucker? Last week you pretended to be the lead singer of a metal band and gave yourself a sore throat. I’m _pretty_ sure that’s just a family trait.” You teased him gently.

He stared ahead, eyes wide. “Oh man. I hope I don’t look that old when I grow up…” He shuddered.

As you reached the parent pick up area, you looked around. “What does he look like?” You looked down at him.

“Well, well, well.” You heard a familiar voice behind you, causing you to turn. “If it isn’t Miss Fairy Princess.” Dean smirked.

“ _Dean_?” You were surprised to see him here. “I wasn’t aware you had a kid.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t. I’m here to pick up Tucker.” He ruffled the boy’s hair. “He gets to hang out at the shop for a couple hours until his dad picks up him.”

Tucker looked up at you. “You know him?”

“I’m her tattoo artist.” He explained.

“ _Wait_.” He looked to Dean. “Is this the lady you were telling mom about?”

Raising an eyebrow, you looked to Dean, amused. “Am I, Dean?”

Dean chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Come on, Tucker. I gotta get back to the shop.” He motioned for him to follow.

You knelt next to Tucker. “Alright, I’ll see you after break. My number is in your planner. If Dean here gets _too_ weird, you can call me, okay? I’ll come save you.” You chuckled when you heard a ‘hey’ from Dean. “Have fun at the shop.” Standing up, you looked to Dean. “And I will see _you_ tonight. Unless Tucker calls me in dire need of a normal adult.” It was clear you were teasing him.

* * *

You were watching the evening news and drinking a cup of wine when your cell phone rang. It was the tattoo shop. “Hello?” You answered, wondering why he could possibly be calling you.

“Save me.”

“… _Tucker_?” You asked, setting your wine down.

You heard a groan. “My dad’s going to be late. D’s still in with a client, the other tattoo guy doesn’t talk much, and the dude who does the piercing smells like smoke.” He whined. “You said I could call you.”

You chuckled. “I did. How late is he going to be?”

“Uh, he said he’d be here about seven.”

“How about I grab I grab us some McDonald’s, and I’ll bring my laptop and you can play on that for a bit? After you eat.”

“ _Really_?”

“Really.”

You could hear Dean talking in the background, and then Tucker replying to him. “Miss Y/L/N.”

There was a shuffling before you heard Dean’s voice. “Y/N? Tucker call you?”

“Yes, he did. Asking me to save him. I’m bringing him some dinner. Do you want anything? I’m getting McDonald’s.”

“Uh, sure. Surprise me. Anything but the fish.”

You smiled. “Got it. See you in a bit.”

* * *

“Miss Y/L/N!” Tucker grinned when he saw you.

Laughing, you handed him his happy meal. “Chicken nuggets, fries, and chocolate milk. Oh, and _apparently_ , go gurt is now included?”

“Thanks! D’s in the bathroom right now. He told me to tell you to put his food on the counter.” Nodding, you moved over and set the bag down. “So, what games do you have on your laptop?” He asked as you sat near him.

“Not many. I was going to log you on to PBS or something.” You shrugged, getting your own food out. “Or Disney. Whichever you’d prefer.”

When Dean walked out of the bathroom, he paused when he heard the two of you laughing hysterically. He peaked around the corner and grinned. The two of you were having a sword fight with your fries, and whichever one broke would be eaten. A new one would take it’s place.


End file.
